marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Storm (Earth-2149)
, founding member of the ; formerly | Relatives = Susan Storm Richards (sister, deceased); Reed Richards (brother-in-law, deceased); Franklin Richards (nephew, deceased); Valeria Richards (niece, deceased) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = Glenville High graduate; former student at Empire State University and Metro University | Origin = Zombified human mutate exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Glenville, Long Island, New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #21 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Johnny’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Human Torch of Earth-616. Johnny, and the rest of the Fantastic Four, had been out, presumably doing what they could for the city, believing Franklin and Valeria had been secure in a code-locked area of the Baxter Building. Unfortunately, on their return they find She-Hulk, who also had the access codes, has been zombified and killed his niece and nephew. Furious, Sue blows She-Hulk’s head up with a force field. Just then, they receive a call from Nick Fury, informing them of the gathering resistance movement aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. On their way to the Helicarrier in the Fantasticar, they run into Nova and Thor, and together they head to join the resistance. Once there, Fury calls them all together and explains that it seems to be the end of the world, and though they may have had differences in the past, they are all on the same side now. Later, Sue, Johnny, and the Thing, approach Reed, who is working on some zombie remains in a lab. Reed is extolling the virtues of zombification, and explains that as they entered he pricked their skins and infected them without their knowledge. The three, turn, fall upon and infect a cackling Reed. The newly zombified Fantastic Four find Tony Stark in another lab explaining to Fury that he is working on a dimensional transporter. They attack him, and before he can put on his Iron Man armour he is bitten. Nick Fury escapes, and puts the Helicarrier in lock-down, a thick bulk-head separating the Fantastic Four from the transporter and Fury. Thing breaks his way through the bulk-head, and inside the air-lock they see Fury, Dr Strange, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Thor, who is smashing the transporter with Mjolnir. But with nowhere to run, the Fantastic Four infect the whole group. Reed then tells the others to collect the pieces of the transporter, and start moving it to the Baxter Building. When Beast and Reed Richards find a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, a zombified Johnny and a huge horde zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to gain access to the fortress, Human Torch gets attacked by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion, though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else. When Reed has made the teleporter operational, he attempts to con an alternate reality version of himself to open a passageway between their worlds. Completely fooled, the young Reed exits the teleporter into a dilapidated and abandoned Baxter Building, and when he stumbles out into the post-apocalyptic street, zombified Johnny and the other Fantastic Four appear to ‘greet’ him. Reed tells the younger version of himself, of how the plague began on this world, with purple lightening, and something falling from the sky, and that within 24 hours the planet was consumed. He says that now they have run out of food, and they try to grab the young man, but he manages to get away and flee down the sewers. Johnny gives chase down the sewer pipe, but the youthful Mister Fantastic, manages to give him the slip. Presumably, when young Reed evades Johnny, the Fantastic Four decide they can get all the food they want by using the teleport, and go back to the Baxter Building. They arrive just as Sue, Ben, and Johnny, turn up to find out what has happened to Reed. As the zombified FF attack, Ultimate Invisible Woman protects the remaining three of the four, with a forcefield, and they manage to lock their zombified counter-parts up. They are moved to a more secure containment area, but Reed tells the younger FF that this is only temporary. According to Reed they are fed twice a day, when live animals are squeezed into the cell. Later, with the Ultimate Fantastic Four seeking help from Victor van Damme, the zombified FF put their plan in motion. They convince the guards outside that they have created a teleportation device from a pen, the chemicals from ink, and using a hair as a keyboard. The guards watch as they huddle together, then fade out and disappear. Panicking, the guards open the doors and go into the container, but the zombified FF have gone nowhere, Invisible Woman has done what she does best, and made them all invisible. Then the freed FF slaughter all the guards, and when the Baxter Building is sealed from the 40th floor up, they slaughter everybody in those levels as well. Though Prof. Storm tries to bargain with them, the FF have access to the labs, and begin to create another type of teleporter, and bring through Thor, and Hulk, to smash through the containment shield. Just then, alarms sound warning the FF of an intrusion, and they go to investigate. Confusingly finding Dr Doom coming to save the day, the zombie FF attack. Doom extinguishes Human Torch; snaps off Things arm; and using magic, necrotises Sue’s body even further. Then Reed steps up and tries to envelope Dr Doom, but he conjures up maggots that begin to eat through his dead flesh. Finally, the bodies of the zombified Fantastic Four are dumped through the operational teleport back into the street of their own dimension. | Powers = *'Pyrokinesis:' The Human Torch possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. **''Plasma Form:'' The Human Torch possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. **'Fire Manipulation:' The Human Torch can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body. **''Nova Flame:'' The Torch refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "nova flame." **''Flight:The Human Torch's plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. *'Immunity to Fire & Heat:' The Human Torch is unaffected by heat and flames, including his own, even when part of him is aflame and the rest of him is not. His flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. | Abilities = | Strength = *The Human Torch possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *'Fire Extinguishing:' The Human Torch's flame is supported by the presence of oxygen, and thus is extinguished in low air pressure or a vacuum. *'Low Light:''' The Torch's light output is mostly in the infrared and infrared region of the spectrum, and is invisible to the unaided eye. Less that 10% of his total power output is in the visible portion of the spectrum. Thus, the Torch, when aflame, is dimmer than one would expect of so powerful an energy source. | Equipment = | Transportation = *Fantasticar. | Weapons = | Notes = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Storm Family Category:Cannibals